


Why Are There So Many Hot People in the Library?

by sinkburrito



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Liontrust Week, M/M, accidental raventrust, microwave mystery, scary librarian and cute librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: In which Anduin asks out the cute librarian.





	Why Are There So Many Hot People in the Library?

Khadgar squeaked, then covered his mouth in mortification. He dropped down to peer through the bookshelves in Karazhan Library. See, he worked there. And it wasn’t like he didn’t love his job; he did, it was just…

The man he was staring at looked around him expectantly and rocked on the balls of his feet. He glanced in Khadgar’s direction. Khadgar dropped to the floor, despite being hidden by the bookshelf. Survival instincts and all that.

The man walked up to the front desk and tapped his fingers. As a library employee, it was Khadgar’s job to ask him if he needed help, but he just… couldn’t. It was against policy! Actually, it was really only against Khadgar’s policy: don’t talk to hot people because it never ends well. But, he was a rule breaker so he summoned up his nerves and strode over to the library desk.

“How may I help you?” he asked, pasting a smile on his face. Hot Guy™ did a double take, probably because it seemed like he appeared out of nowhere.

“I was just,” Khadgar mumbled, pointing at the bookshelf, “putting some books away.”

“Right,” Hot Guy said. “I’m here to see Medivh?”

Medivh was actually passed out in the back at the moment. There were two sides of Medivh: Party Medivh and Library Medivh. Party Medivh drank until 4am in the morning and came home in various glittery assortments, while Library Medivh hissed at you if you were too loud and wore exclusively sweater vests. Party Medivh liked to pass out in the library after a “fun night” and wake up as Library Medivh, only ten times worse. The only reason he got away with passing out in the library was because he was head librarian and got away with anything.

“He’s occupied at the moment, can I help you?” Khadgar said through gritted teeth. Fucking Medivh, making him talk to hot people.

“He’s passed out in the back, isn’t he,” Hot Guy stated.

“I’m not allowed to answer that question, but just tell me what you want and I can get it,” Khadgar pleaded.

“We’re old friends, I just wanted to catch up. Obviously, he hasn’t changed,” Hot Guy answered.

“If you tell me your name, I can tell him you stopped by when he wakes up,” Khadgar responded.

“Anduin Lothar. It was very nice to meet you,” Hot Guy- no, Anduin said. Anduin’s eyes glanced down to his nametag, “Khadgar.”

Khadgar involuntarily shivered. Was it just him, or did his name sound pornographic when the other man said it?

  
“Haha, yep. See you around,” Khadgar said, backing off to hide amongst the bookshelves again. He bumped against a library trolley, swore under his breath, and dived for the cover of the bookshelves.

“Having fun?” Garona asked, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

“Fucker. You were there the whole time, weren’t you?” Khadgar accused.

Garona’s smug smile said all he needed to know. “What’s the point of having your best friend as a co-worker if you never bother helping out?”

“Khadgar has a cru-ush,” Garona sing-songed.

“Shut up!” Khadgar hissed.

“On Medivh’s fri-end!”

“No I don’t!”

“Who’s probably going to visit a lo-ot!”

“Shut UP!”

Garona cackled and vanished among the shelves like the assassin she probably was.

“Wasshappning?” a groggy Medivh moaned, shutter glasses hanging off his face at an awkward angle.

“You had an Anduin Lothar to see you earlier,” Khadgar reported.

“Probably wants his microwave back. Well, I’m not budging. I won that bet fair and square,” Medivh said, rubbing his eyes and yawning, “What time’s it?”

“Uh, 2:03,” Khadgar answered, checking his phone.

“Too early,” Medivh responded, “When he comes back, tell him the microwave is mine and I don’t have any friends to set him up with because he’s such a fucking loser. Close the fucking blinds.”

Khadgar glanced at the solid stone walls which had no windows or blinds to speak of.

“Uh, sure.”

“Good kid,” Medivh mumbled, “Very soft. Love you.” He squeezed his cheeks. “I would die for you,” he said, passing out on Khadgar’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Med,” Khadgar said, patting him gently on the back and laying him on the beanbag in the kids’ section.  
~~~

“I’m gonna do it,” Anduin proclaimed.

“No, no, that’s a terrible idea!” Llane protested.

“Thank you for your support,” Anduin said, standing up. Llane pulled him back down.

“You cannot go back to the library and ask Med’s favorite employee out. You know him. And you know how protective he can get. First, you must prove yourself to him somehow, then ask Khadgar out. I’m only saying this because I fear for your life,” Llane said, looking him in the eye.

“I can’t believe Med kept the microwave AND didn’t tell me he had a hot assistant. Llane, back me up here.” Anduin grumbled.

“My official take on the microwave situation is that Med won. Unofficially, it was rigged.”

“Thank you! Wait-”

~~~

Anduin walked into the library the next day with 17 missed calls from Llane begging him to not be stupid about this. Pfft. As if he’d ever be stupid.

“Oh, Mr. Lothar. Medivh would like me to inform you that, and I quote, “tell him the microwave is mine and I don’t have any friends to set him up with because he’s such a fucking loser.”” Khadgar said, pushing down his reading glasses to read a neon pink sticky note. Anduin didn’t know where the glasses came from (they weren’t there yesterday) but he knew they were hot as fuck.

“Is…. Is Medivh here today?” Anduin asked, fumbling for words. Fuck Med. And fuck Med for having his assistant read him an angry message while also seeming hot. Really, just fuck Med in general.

“No, he’s taking his mother out to lunch,” Khadgar said. Medivh and Aegwynn took lunches whenever she was in town to sit in expensive venues and judge people over lemonade. Medivh always put vodka in his, and Anduin suspected Aegwynn did, too.

“I guess you’ll just have to keep me company now,” Anduin said, leaning onto the desk.

“I have some work to do, but if you’d like a companion, I’m sure Garona would love to. GARONA!” Khadgar responded in a monotone, yelling the last word.

A pissed-off looking woman slid out from among the bookshelves.

“Did you just volunteer me for babysitting?” Garona asked, crossing her arms.

“Consider it payback,” Khadgar said sweetly, whisking off to the bookshelves.

Anduin watched him morosely. Llane was right; Med was probably astral-projecting right now, maliciously increasing Khadgar’s workload.

He received a smack upside the head. “Stop mooning after my best friend,” Garona chastised, “Aren’t you going to ask him out?”

“What about Medivh?” Anduin asked. Surely Garona knew her employer well enough to know he would never let his precious protege go.

“Medivh won’t be part of the relationship, now will he?” Garona asked innocently, “Besides, I’m sure you’re not afraid of some old librarian.”

Haha, very funny. Actually, Medivh scared the shit out of Anduin when he was pissed. But with Garona smirking at him, Anduin had to ask Khadgar out now.

Anduin glared at her and walked off into the bookshelves. Khadgar was placing books onto the shelves, running his fingers over the bindings.

“Hey, Khadgar,” Anduin called, leaning against a bookshelf. Khadgar perked up and approached him. “D’you wanna go out sometime?”

Khadgar flushed and fiddled with his sweater. “Like a date?” he asked.

“Yeah, a date,” Anduin answered, grinning.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I would love to,” Khadgar said, smiling and clutching a book to his chest. He looked so adorable Anduin thought he might actually die of diabetes. Was that possible? Probably.

“Great,” Anduin said. They stood there between the bookshelves, grinning goofily at each other. “Can I get your number?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” Khadgar exclaimed, scribbling down his digits on another pink sticky note.

“I’ll call,” Anduin promised, saving the pink sticky note to his pocket.

“Great!” Khadgar said. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “It’s boring and you probably won’t want to, but do you want to maybe help me shelve books?” he asked in a rush.

Spend time with Khadgar in the library? “Absolutely,” Anduin reassured him. Khadgar’s face lit up and Anduin walked over and picked a book off the trolley.

“Where do I put this?” Anduin asked and thus was introduced to the Dewey decimal system. Karazhan was a well-known library, so there were practically endless books to put away, keeping them occupied past lunchtime.

“Anduin. I see you’re keeping busy,” a cold voice said from behind him. Anduin jumped.

“Med! Don’t creep up on people like that,” he said, turning to face the librarian.

“Hey, Med,” Khadgar said happily, giving Medivh a cheery wave, “How was lunch?”

“Mother judged my life choices, as usual,” Medivh responded wryly, though his face softened upon talking to his treasured assistant.

“Aw. She just doesn’t get that you’re happy here, instead of getting some PhD in science,” Khagar consoled.

Medivh gave his assistant a loving look. “Thank you,” he said. Anduin cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well, I think I’ll leave now. Khadgar, I’ll call you,” he said, making to leave the two librarians alone. Medivh’s hand shot out and caught his arm in a death grip.

“I believe we have a conversation to have,” Medivh said dangerously. He pulled Anduin to a secluded place in adult fiction. “Why are you calling my assistant?” he hissed.

“We have a date,” Anduin replied, inwardly cursing Llane for being right. The hand on his arm tightened. Medivh locked eyes with him, a desperate look in his eyes.

“I…” he mumbled, dropping his hand and stepping back. He dropped his head. “A date?” he murmured, looking hopelessly lost.

Oh. Anduin patted his friend’s shoulder. It was just like Med to fall in love with his own assistant and never make a move.

“How long have you been in love with him?” Anduin asked softly.

Medivh sighed despondently. “Since he started working here. Please don’t say anything,” he whispered.

Anduin sighed. “Why did you never say anything?” he asked.

“I did, once. He… he didn’t feel the same way.” Medivh answered.

“Med, I’m sorry. If you want, I can take a rain check-” Anduin said.

“No! He was so happy, didn’t you see? If he has to be with anyone, I’m glad it’s you, Anduin,” Medivh reassured him.

“If you say so,” Anduin said. He paused. “Hey,” he said, trying to crack a smile, “Are you ever going to give back my microwave?”

“No,” Medivh mumbled, “It’s mine.” His mouth upturned just a little.

“Jerk,” Anduin muttered, walking out of the library. It was sunny; the perfect day to spend outdoors. He pulled the crumpled pink sticky note out of his pocket, eyes skimming the digits. A lopsided heart was written at the end. He texted the number.

_Hey, do you wanna get dinner this Friday?_

 

 

_I’d love to <3_

**Author's Note:**

> oops i added raventrust
> 
> again this was written on my phone bc im on vacation so no computer


End file.
